Proteger a quien amas
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Ella no se rendiria, porque estaba allí, en el campo de batalla para proteger a quien ama. Para proteger a Naruto, perder no era una opción./Confío en ti, Naruto-kun/¡Feliz cumple Tsuki-chan!


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Proteger a quien amas<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>este one-shot está dedicado a **tsuki no akari- chan**, por su cumpleaños. Lamento la tardanza XD.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El cansancio le estaba haciendo cerrar los ojos, la verdad estaba demasiado agotada, pero no se quejó, se mantuvo en silencio, atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño. Su mirada recayó por un segundo en su primo, que respiraba trabajosamente en echado en la camilla. Neji necesitaría un buen tiempo para reponerse.

Kiba a su lado jadeó nuevamente y se limpió el sudor de su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien, Hinata? —se alarmó al ver como la chica entrecerró los ojos y apoyó las menudas manos en la tierra.

Hinata jadeó, estaba muy, muy cansada. La batalla había sido dura, los oponentes seres aberrantes y fuertes, los habían vencido con dificultad y por eso estaban en esas condiciones, pero no se podía permitir fallar claro que no.

Shino con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada puesta al frente, se acercó despacio hacia ellos.

—No te extralimites Hinata —pidió sin emoción.

—Yo…debo...—la mirada de la chica de cabello azul otra vez fue a su primo, ella era la única entre su grupo que poseía el Byakugan y estaba en buenas condiciones, Neji-niisan debía descansar, él estaba más agotado que ella.

La imagen de un rubio se hizo presente en su mente. Recordó como antes, aquella sonrisa resplandeciente y cálida, la sonrisa del hombre al que amaba, la sonrisa de la persona que le había enseñado a ser fuerte, a la que admiraba. Naruto siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir y por gracias a él era fuerte.

Sacudió la cabeza, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y levantando la mirada otra vez al frente. No se rendiría, esa guerra era protegerlo y ahora que podía hacerlo, de nuevo, no fallaría.

Porque él era la esperanza del mundo ninja.

Porque era el héroe de Konoha.

Porque era Naruto Uzumaki, al que admiraba y amaba.

Porque simple y sencillamente era _él. _El próximo Hokage, por que ella no dudaba, claro que no, Naruto se convertiría en Hokage y ella quería vivir para ver ese momento.

Y por eso debía dar todo su esfuerzo, para proteger a quien ama.

—Estoy bien —afirmó irguiéndose y apartando gentilmente la mano de Kiba.

Las venas se marcaron en su pálida piel, activando su Dōjutsu, pero hizo caso a lo que le dijo Shino, no se extralimito, aun así no bajó la guardia en ningún momento. No podía permitirse ese lujo. Perder no era una opción. Pasaron horas y horas y la noche alcanzó su máximo punto y nada pasaba, era extraño que no los atacaran.

No es que se quejara, pero tampoco era bueno, en una guerra tanta _tranquilidad._

Se mordió el labio inferior al oír ladrar a Akamaru.

Neji se levantó bruscamente, con el Byakugan activado, y al mismo tiempo ella pudo verlo, se acercaba algo gigante, con un chakra gigante y espantoso.

— ¡Apártense! —gritó el Hyuga alterado.

En ese momento, pudieron observar horrorizados como una inmensa estatua recortaba el cielo, ocultando momentáneamente la brillante luna llena. Y en el hombro de aquella estatua estaba la persona que había declarado la guerra.

— ¡Hinata! —gritaron a la vez Neji, Shino y Kiba saltando hacia atrás. Se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde que ella no se había movido de su sitio.

La ojiperla no tenía las fuerzas ya para moverse, su chakra estaba demasiado agotado. Cerró los ojos cuando percibió que la estatua caería donde ella estaba, por lo menos moriría feliz, sabiendo que había estado protegiendo a Naruto hasta el final.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Sorprendida notó como alguien la cargaba y escuchó un estruendo que casi la deja sorda. Abrió los ojos pensando que alguno de sus amigos o su primo había logrado salvarla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al divisar la masculina e imponente figura de la última persona en la que había estado pensando justo cuando pensó que iba a morir.

—N…N-Na…N-Naruto-kun —susurró tímidamente.

El rubio que había estado mirando hacia Madara, bajó la mirada hacia ella sonriéndole. Afortunadamente para él y ella, Bee había logrado convencer al Raikage y los había dejado avanzar, pero él gracias a la gran velocidad que poseía por el chakra del Kyūbi se adelantó, lo que fue una suerte, en ese mismo momento Hinata podía estar muerta.

— ¿Estás bien, Hinata, dattebayo? —preguntó.

Con las mejillas rojas, ella asintió débilmente. A los pocos segundos notó sorprendida Naruto estaba parado sobre la punta de uno de los arboles cercanos, con ella en sus brazos. El calor en sus mejillas aumentó y ni siquiera el frio de la noche que despeinaba su cabellera azulada, pudo bajarle el sonrojo.

—Bah, esto será pan comido, ´ttebayo —anunció Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante mirando a Madara.

Bee, el Raikage y la Hokage llegaron en ese momento, posicionándose detrás de Naruto, en los arboles más cercanos.

—Me lo estan poniendo más fácil de lo que creí, gracias Kages —se burló Madara enfocando su mirada en los dos jinchūrikis.

Tsunade gruñó enfadada, le cabreaba que ese maldito se burlara en sus caras, pero ahora solo les quedaba confiar en Naruto. Los miró otra vez, sus ojos mieles se llenaron de añoranza al observar a Naruto cargando a Hinata parado en ese árbol con el viento despeinándolos, y más que todo al ver las mejillas rojas de Hinata.

Esa escena era le traía tantos recuerdos, como una sensación de deja vú.

Ya lo había vivido, años atrás, cuando Minato y Kushina vivían.

_Minato y Kushina._

_Ella, Jiraiya y los demás observaron con la boca abierta la escena que algún día creyeron imposible. En la punta de un pino altísimo, Minato sonreía a Kushina, cargándola en brazos, el sol lanzaba sus últimos destellos, haciendo la escena aun más irreal y fantástica. Kushina que siempre había pasado de Minato, en ese instante lo observaba con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas, como su cabello que bailoteaba al ritmo del viento._

_Porque al final Minato le había salvado de esos ninjas y le había mostrado un futuro a su lado._

Era consciente de que esa chiquilla estaba enamorada de Naruto y de que él, en ese momento no tenia cabeza para nada, pero el verlos en ese instante, en medio de la guerra, le dio una esperanza aun mayor. Incluso en ese momento, donde todo se definiría existían los pequeños milagros.

Hinata estaba dando hasta lo último para seguir.

_Proteger a quien amas_, pensó Tsunade sonriendo.

Madara se puso en posición de combate.

Hinata respingó cuando Naruto haciendo un gesto a los demás, bajó del árbol hasta el suelo de un salto, y la posicionó sobre sus pies con bastante delicadeza. Pestañeó sorprendida cuando él se le acercó bastante.

—Estas toda roja, Hinata, ´ttebayo—le informó despreocupadamente.

Eso solo logró que su sonrojo aumentara. Naruto sonrió discretamente, Hinata siempre se ponía así en su presencia pero ella le agradaba, además aun resonaban esas palabras en su mente, aquellas que pronunció cuando quiso salvarle de Pein. _¡Te amo! _Debía admitir que esas palabras le causaban una cálida sensación en el corazón.

—Bueno, Hinata, vete de aquí y que los demás también lo hagan —dijo poniéndose serio cuando Bee y el Raikage se lanzaron hacia Madara, que impulsivos eran, no esperaban que él, el héroe regresara. —Esto se va a poner muy feo, ´ttebayo.

La chica asintió, angustiada.

Naruto tomó impulso para saltar.

—C-Cuídate, N-Naruto-kun —murmuró Hinata con su dulce voz temblorosa.

El rubio volteó con una gran sonrisa, cálida, confiable, como las que él sabía dar para indicar que todo saldría bien.

—No te preocupes, Hinata ¡Yo parare esta guerra, ´ttebayo! —saltó hacia la pelea — ¡Confía en mí!

Neji, Kiba y Shino llegaron a su lado, suspirando aliviados al ver que estaba sana y salva. Sin preguntar nada le cogieron de los codos y la obligaron a correr con ellos, tenían que alejarse de allí, la pelea que estaba por iniciar seria grande y desastrosa en cuanto a poder.

Y Hinata corrió con ellos, sin decir nada, rezando para que todo saliera bien.

_¡Yo parare esta guerra, ´ttebayo! ¡Confía en mí!_

—C-confío en ti, N-Naruto-kun —susurró suavemente al viento, esperando que de alguna forma sus palabras llegaran a él.

Antes de que Naruto se lanzara completamente a la batalla, un viento cálido, completamente diferente a lo anterior revoloteo en torno a él, reconfortándole, le recordó a Hinata, y mientras enfocó sus ojos azules en la luna recordó los hermosos y brillantes ojos perlas de la Hyuga.

—Definitivamente parare esta guerra, dattebayo —se dijo a sí mismo, confiado.

Hinata junto a los demás esperaba confiada.

Naruto sonreía confiado.

Al final, todos estaban allí por un motivo, _proteger a quien amas._

La guerra terminaría esa noche.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_tsuki no akari- chan, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!...ahm… por atrasado, ^^U, discúlpame, realmente no pude hasta hoy escribir tu regalo._

_Pero bueno ya está aquí._

_Espero que te haya gustado. Y a todos los que lo leerán._

_No sé, simplemente se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en la continuaciones de mis fics pendientes, que hablando de ellos, téngame paciencia, ya he explicado que estado muy atareada, de lo contrario hubiera publicado sin perder tiempo._

_Espero que les haya gustado el detalle de la escena en la que Naruto salva a Hinata, tal como una vez Minato salvó a Kushina ^^ no pude evitarlo, ambas parejas son mis favoritas._

_Bueno, eso es todo._

_Besos._


End file.
